Neji and Tenten
by Ms. Ayame
Summary: She went to have fun and hang out with her friends. But what she didn't know was she wasn't going to leave the club alone. She was going to be with him.


**Nenji and Tenten Semi-Lemon**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: This is my first story so no judging okay. I had a little help on this story from my friend she will be helping me and this is gonna either be a one shot or has multiple chapter based on your reviews. So ya. And feel free to leave ideas and you will get credit for them. I appreciate and read each and every review so ya thanks guys! And remeber first story so don't ride up my ass about it. Lol. Anyway, without further adu here is my first story.**

* * *

Tenten had never thought _he _would be _here._ She was beginning to panic. She had only come to the club because Ino, Sakura, and Hinata had coaxed her into coming.

This was a disaster.

She couldn't even focus on dancing. Her friends had scampered off to their own little parties with their boyfriends. Sakura had found Sasuke, Ino found Sai, and Hinata found Naruto. They left her all alone and the Neji Hyuuga wads there. Dancing with _her_. She couldn't believe it. This self absorbed prick was actually there having fun and enjoying himself with her.

She looked at him. She took in his sight. The way his long, dark hair swayed as he danced. His lavender, off-set white eyes were locked on her. The way his casual shirt fit his body perfectly. She knew she was staring. But she couldn't stop. He was just so, _perfect_.

She caught herself staring just as he said something to her. "Do you want to leave and get a something to eat?" He said.

She realised he was talking and to her and she snapped out of her daze. She replied with a simple, "Yeah, sure." And they left after telling their friends goodbye.

* * *

They made their way down the streets of Konoha looking for a place to eat and they realised the only place open in the area was Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They went inside and they were the only ones there. They talked for a while and ate their ramen and when they finally left the shop, Neji offered to walk her home. They arrived at her house after a long walk with continuous talking and laughter. She stood at the doorway to her apartment and insisted he come inside.

They sat and drank tea for about half and hour and after that Tenten finally had to make her way to the bathroom. She was beginning to get hot and she could feel the bright, red blush rising up her face. She knew it was noticeable and he could see it.

She decided to splash her face with water. When she finally got the blush to leave her face she walked back into the living room where Neji sat, sipping his tea. He looked at her with curiosity. She just shrugged it off and continued the conversation. But Neji couldn't focus on the conversation. he was too mesmerized by her beauty.

He looked at every detail of her face. Her big soft brown eyes and the way her lashes moved as she blinked. She was stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His eyes wandered to her chest he stared and he thought she had caught him but when his eyes moved back to her face she was looking off into the corner of the room talking.

Then she looked at him with eager eyes as if waiting for a reply. His face was blank. They both stared at eachother with blank expressions and Neji decided to make a move. He leaned in and as he did, she reciprocated his actions. They shared a passionate kiss and they made their way to the bedroom.

Neji was carrying Tenten with her legs wrapped around his waist to kiss eachother. He sat her on the bed and took his shirt off. He moved in for another kiss and she fumbled with her shirt buttons and finally got it off.

They took it a few steps further and after they were done, Tenten fell asleep in Neji's arms with her head nestled in his chest.

The next morning, when Tenten awoke, Neji was no longer in bed. She put on her oversized night shirt and made her way to the kitchen. She smelled food and realized she never ate that night before spending it with Neji and she was starving. Her stomach grumbled and she couldn't wait to see what was cooking.

As she walked into the kitchen and dining area, she saw Neji making pancakes. She sat down at the table and Neji replied happily without looking at her saying "good morning sunshine."

She replied just as cheery as he had "good morning. Smells delicious."

Neji placed a plate with a stack on pancakes in front of her. They smelled delicious. She waited til Neji got his and they sat and had breakfast together. As she and Neji ate, they kept looking at eachother and smiling without saying a word because neither of them wanted to break the silence with an awkward comment.

After breakfast they parted ways with awkward goodbyes. For they knew it wasnt the end and they would see eachother once again in the near future. After all, they knew they loved eachother and they always had.


End file.
